Anime Mansion: Animated Adventures
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Two hundred characters will live together in a huge mansion with a bunch crazy things happening to them. Filled with hilarious adventures, romance, and a lot of action. Mega Crossover. Enjoy.


**Lance Alvers (X-Men Evolution)**

**Black Cat (Spider-Man: The Animated Series)**

**Meg Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Moka Akashiya (Rosairo + Vampire)**

**Kid Goku (Dragon Ball: The Path to Power)**

**Rachel Moore (Case Closed)**

**Tsunade (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Talon (Static Shock)**

**Robert Freeman (The Boondocks)**

**Zorak (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach)**

**Maron (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

**Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)**

**Venom (Spiderman: The Animated Series)**

**Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S)**

**Thorn (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost)**

**Stan Smith (American Dad)**

**Yamato (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Fred Dukes (X-Men Evolution)**

**Kid Trunks ( Dragon Ball Z)**

**Amy Wong (Futurama)**

**Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom)**

**Captain Hero (Drawn Together)**

**Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Launch (Dragon Ball)**

**Diana (Justice League)**

**Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon S)**

**Sai (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)**

**Onyx (Static Shock)**

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Master Roshi (Dragon Ball: The Path to Power)**

**Foxxy Love (Drawn Together)**

**Stripperella (Stripperella)**

**Beast Boy (Teen Titans)**

**Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

**Bulma (Dragon Ball: The Path to Power)**

**Shippou (Inuyasha)**

**Lois Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Richard Moore (Case Closed)**

**X-23 (X-Men Evolution)**

**Xandir (Drawn Together)**

**Brian Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Kid Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)**

**Rock Lee (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Shiv (Static Shock)**

**Kitty Pryde (X-Men Evolution)**

**Blackfire (Teen Titans)**

**Sango (Inuyasha)**

**Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)**

**Sunny (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Toot (Drawn Together)**

**Sui-Feng (Bleach)**

**Volcana (Superman: The Animated Series)**

**Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama)**

**Princess Clara (Drawn Together)**

**Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)**

**Ebon (Static Shock)**

**Conan Edogawa (Case Closed)**

**Danni (Danny Phantom)**

**Might Guy (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom)**

**Kurumu Kurono (Rosairo + Vampire)**

**Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom)**

**Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Videl (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Raven (Teen Titans)**

**Ryoko (Tenchi Universe)**

**Roger (American Dad)**

**Neji Hyuga (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon S)**

**Steve Smith (American Dad)**

**Apache (Bleach)**

**Giganta (Justice League)**

**Yasutora Sado (Bleach)**

**Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)**

**Starfire (Teen Titans)**

**Yukari Sendo (Rosairo + Vampire)**

**Robin (Teen Titans)**

**Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Miroku (Inuyasha)**

**Tabitha Smith (X-Men Evolution)**

**Ling-Ling (Drawn Together)**

**Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Chogi Akimichi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Moltar (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)**

**Dusk (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost)**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)**

**Bizarro (Superman: The Animated Series)**

**Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

**Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon S)**

**Fujiko Mine (Lupin lll)**

**Marechiyo Omaeda (Bleach)**

**Terra (Teen Titans)**

**Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop)**

**Cyborg (Teen Titans)**

**Chris Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Serena Sebastian (Case Closed)**

**Space Ghost (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)**

**Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon S)**

**Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)**

**Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Universe)**

**Ino Yamanaka (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)**

**Luna (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost)**

**Hayley Smith (American Dad)**

**Udon (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Carnage (Spider-Man: The Animated Series)**

**Daisuke Jigen (Lupin lll)**

**Mizore Shirayuki (Rosairo + Vampire)**

**Hotstreak (Static Shock)**

**Karin (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls)**

**Jugo (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Moegi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Broly (Dragon Ball Z:Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan)**

**Huey Freeman (The Boondocks)**

**Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)**

**Francine Smith (American Dad)**

**Ayeka (Tenchi Universe)**

**Sun Sun ( Bleach)**

**Sasami (Tenchi Universe)**

**Jean Grey (X-Men Evolution)**

**Kangor (Static Shock)**

**Mystique (X-Men Evolution)**

**Pietro Maximoff (X-Men Evolution)**

**Wanda Maximoff (X-Men Evolution)**

**Nelliel Tu Odschwanck (Bleach)**

**Paulina (Danny Phantom)**

**Todd Tolansky (X-Men Evolution)**

**Coyote Starrk (Bleach)**

**Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor moon S)**

**Killer Croc (Batman: The Animated Series)**

**Akamaru (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Zapp Brannigan (Futurama)**

**Hermes Conrad (Futurma)**

**Kif Kroker (Futurama)**

**Philip J. Fry (Futurama)**

**Hubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama)**

**Spanky Ham (Drawn Together)**

**Turanga Leela (Futurama)**

**Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together)**

**Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evagelion)**

**Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

**Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach)**

**Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach)**

**Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evagelion)**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach)**

**Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Scarecrow (Batman: The Animated Series)**

**Bender (Futurama)**

**Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

**Livewire (Superman: The Animated Series)**

**Hinata Hyuga (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Washu Hakubi (Tenchi Universe)**

**Inuyasha (Inuyasha)**

**Jiraiya (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Desiree (Danny Phantom)**

**Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach)**

**Goemon Ishikawa Xlll (Lupin lll)**

**Kid Goten (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Uryu Ishida (Bleach)**

**Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

**Supergirl (Superman: The Animated Series)**

**Argit (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Sinestro (Superman: The Animated Series)**

**Shikamaru Nara (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Shino Aburame (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Shizune (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Tenten (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

**Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach)**

**Gambit (X-Men Evolution)**

**Kiyone Makibi (Tenchi Universe)**

**Kid Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)**

**Klaus (American Dad)**

**Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Vash the Stampede (Trigun)**

**Loly Aivirrne (Bleach)**

**Arsene Lupin lll (Lupin lll)**

**Madelyn Spaulding (Static Shock)**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach)**

**Menoly Mallia (Bleach)**

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu (Tenchi Universe)**

**Mila-Rose (Bleach)**

**Misato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa (Bleach)**

**Puff (Static Shock)**

**Renji Abarai (Bleach)**

**Ryo-Ohki (Tenchi Universe)**

(The scene shows a large mansion as music plays in the background and a voice begins to narrate)

This is the Anime Mansion, where over two hundred different characters from all over the animated universe. Will live together in front of a million cameras.

(The Black Cat was jumping from roof top to roof top)

Introducing:The Black Cat, a cat bugler that has undergone the super soldier formula."

(Goku was talking to the Four-Star Dragon Ball, left behind by his grandfather)

Goku, a young and powerful martial artist with a tail."

(Clara was singing as a many animals came to her side)

Princess Clara, a musical and bigoted fairy-tale princess."

(Danny was fighting off a cat ghost)

Danny Phantom, a teenage half ghost that uses his powers for good."

(Tsunade was gambling in a casino and lost)

Tsunade, a famous medical ninja and Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

(Jean was playing soccer with her friends)

Jean Grey, a mutant with the powers of telepathy."

(Dan was destroying the future of Amity Park)

Dan Phantom, an alternate evil version of Danny Phantom."

(Naruto was training on top a mountain)

Naruto Uzumaki, a former Leaf ninja and container of the Kyuubi."

(Paulina was in the mall shopping)

Paulina, Danny Phantom's girlfriend, a rich and popular girl."

(Bulma was checking her radar)

Bulma, a smart and beautiful teenage girl searching the seven magic Dragon Balls, wishing for the perfect boyfriend."

(Kenpachi was looking around the area trying to find which way to go)

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of squad 11, a Soul Reaper that loves a good fight."

(Foxxy was playing her tambourine)

Foxxy Love, a mystery-solving musician with a sweet ass."

(Mr. Satan was being interviewed by a reporter)

Mr. Satan, a world champion, said to have saved the world come a monster named Cell."

(Killer Croc was sitting in a jail cell)

Killer Croc, a deformed criminal."

(Gwen was using her Mana to restrain Vilgax)

Gwen Tennyson, a human/Anodite hybrid.

(Shizune was feeding Tonton)

Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, a skilled and talented medical ninja."

(Jack was inventing an eco plasma ray gun)

Jack Fenton, a dimwitted, clumsy, and goofy ghost hunter."

(Chi-Chi was running away from a man eating dinosaur)

Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King, a kind and shy little girl."

(Mayuri was in his office researching data)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12, a researcher that'll experiment on any being dead or living."

(Sakura was using her medical ninjustu to treat a patients injuries)

Sakura Haruno, Tsunade second apprentice, a Chunin medical ninja."

(Kakashi was reading the latest issue of Icha Icha)

Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, a high level Jonin and wielder of the Sharingan."

(Gohan was walking through a deep dark forest never minding the animals)

Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi's alternate son, a half Saiyan traveling the world to become stronger."

(Inuyasha was fighting against his older brother)

Inuyasha, a half demon with a desire to become a full demon."

(Conan was dressed like Sherlock Holmes)

Conan Edogawa, secretly he's Jimmy Kudo, a teen detective turned back into a kid thanks to a poison."

(Karin was using her special ability to detect her enemies chakra)

Karin, a former kunoichi from the Hidden Grass Village, that was once Orochimaru assisted."

(Maddie was chasing after the Box Ghost)

Maddie Fenton, Jack's ex-wife, a much better and smarter ghost hunter than her former husband."

(Mystique was spying on Charles Xavier)

Mystique, leader of the Brotherhood, a shape shifting mutant."

(Sailor Moon was on top of a building staring at the moon)

Sailor Moon, a soldier of champion and justice."

(Videl was fighting a gang of crooks)

Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, a crime fighter in Satan City."

(Robin was eating a slice of pizza)

Robin, the Teen Titans leader, a real boy wonder."

(Sunny was driving a sports car a fast speed)

Sunny, Gwen's trouble making cousin, a spoiled brat that'll do anything as long as it's fun."

(Goten was playing with giant friendly bear)

Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi's alternate son, Gohan's alternate little brother, a cheerful boy that loves going on adventures."

(Nemu was pinning down one of her squad members)

Memu Kurotsuch, Mayuri's daughter and lieutenant, a artificial being created with the combining's of Gigai and Gikon."

(Richard was cheering for his idol,Yoko)

Richard Moore, a private investigator."

(Broly was laughing diabolically)

Broly, a bloodthirsty and Legendary Super Saiyan."

(Ebon was glided on the wall)

Ebon, a Meta-Human with the power's of shadows."

(Peter was drinking beef with his friends)

Peter Griffin, a fat and complete retard."

(Grimmjow was fighting against Kaname Tosen)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a vicious sixth ranked Espada.

(Julie was playing with Ship)

Julie Yamamoto, Ben Tennyson's ex-girlfriend, a tennis player."

(Yachiru was jumping up down)

Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's adoptive daughter and lieutenant, a cheerful and carefree child."

(Sai was drawing in his sketchpad)

Sai, an emotionless jerk."

(Master Roshi was sitting on his couch reading dirty magazine)

Master Roshi, a wise and ancient martial arts master."

(Sailor Mars was praying to a shrine)

Sailor Mars, a soldier of fire and passion."

(Lance was arguing with Scott)

Lance Alvers, a mutant with the powers to cause earthquakes."

(Kagome was in her room studying)

Kagome Higurashi, a reincarnation of the deceased priestess Kikyo."

(The Scarecrow was spraying his fear gas)

The Scarecrow, a master of fear."

(Sui-Feng was used her Suzumebachi attack to strike down her own subordinate)

Sui-Feng, Captain of Squad 2, a strict and hardworking woman."

(Starfire was flying through the sky)

Starfire, a naive and strange Tamaranean."

(Bizarro was playing Krypto)

Bizarro, an imperfect duplicate of Superman."

(Cyborg was fixing his car)

Cyborg, a half man and half machine."

(Lois was cleaning the living room)

Lois Griffin, Peter's wife, a piano teacher."

(Jiraiya was spying on a group of women bathing)

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, a super pervert."

(Meg was in her room looking depressed)

Meg Griffin, Lois and Peter's oldest daughter, a misunderstood teenage girl that no one seems to like."

(Yamato was making a scary face)

Yamato, a genetic clone of the First Hokage."

(Shippo was tossing firebombs into the air)

Shippo, a fox demon that can use many different kinds of magic."

(Maron was at the beach flirting with cute boys)

Maron, a downright stupid promiscuous bimbo."

(Blackfire was throwing darts at her sisters picture)

Blackfire, Starfire's older sister, a Tamaranean outlaw."

(Thorn was making a demo of her latest song)

Thorn, guitarist and leader of the Hex girls, a 1/16th Wiccan

(Dusk was being interviewed by a reporter)

Dusk, drummer of the band, a fierce and rebels diva."

(Luna was signing autographs)

Luna, keyboard player and back-up singer, an African American goth."

(Robert was chatting with a girl on Facebook)

Robert Freeman, a Civil Rights legend."

(Professor Farnsworth was mixing chemicals together then blow up)

Professor Hubert J. Farnswoth, a deranged scientist that's unpredictable and senile."

(Rachel was looking at a photo of herself and Jimmy)

Rachel Moore, Richard's daughter, a well trained black-belt in karate."

(Trunks was fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament)

Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's alternate son, a young delinquent that likes to do whatever he wants."

(Beast Boy was eating a tofu sandwich)

Beast Boy, a a thickheaded genetic human that can transform into any kind of animal."

(Stan was in a shot out with a terrorist)

Stan Smith, a weapons expert for the CIA."

(Stripperella was riding on her motorcycle)

Stripperella, a super sexy secret agent crime fighter ."

(Desiree was emerging from a wishing well)

Desiree, a wishing ghost that'll grant any wish she hears no matter what."

(Brian was writing a novel)

Brian Griffin, a talking smart as a human alcoholic dog."

(Wooldoor was dancing like crazy)

Wooldoor Sockbat, a fucking annoying wacky whatchamcallit."

(Space Ghost was flying his ship through outer space)

Space Ghost, a dead superhero whose real name is Tad Eustace Ghostal."

(Kitty was dancing on to funk beat)

Kitty Pride, Lance's girlfriend, a valley girl whose mutant abilities allow her phase through any solid object."

(Venom was crawling up the wall of a building)

Venom, Spiderman's greatest enemy, an alien symbiote lifeform

(Sailor Mercury was in the library studying history)

Sailor Mercury, a soldier of water and wisdom."

(Toot was bending over to pick up her handkerchief)

Toot, a black and white heartthrob from the 20's, plus she's fat."

(Hinata was training all by herself)

Hinata Hyuga, a heiress of the Hidden Leaf's Hyuga clan."

(Riley was spray painting someone's house)

Riley Freeman, a hoodlum that lives a gangsta lifestyle in the black celebrity."

(Pietro was meeting with his father Magneto)

Pietro Maximoff, a fast-talking punk that can run at super speed."

(Shiv was playing video games in an arcade)

Shiv, a immature jokester that can create light energy weapons."

(Talon was soaring through the air)

Talon, a humanoid avian bird with the powers of a destructive hyper-sonic shriek."

(Miroku was rubbing a young woman's butt)

Miroku, a lecherous monk with a cursed right hand."

(Harribel was watching over her followers)

Tier Harribel, a third ranked Espada."

(Ichigo was talking to the spirit of a dead little girl)

Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Soul Reaper."

(Francine was cooking dinner)

Francine Smith, Stan's wife, a stay at home mom."

(Ling-Ling was jumping in the air in attack position)

Ling-Ling, a sociopathic Asian trading-card battle monster."

(Volcana was using her powers to fend off the police)

Volcana, a beautiful and deadly pyromania."

(Leela was walking her pet Nibbler)

Turanga Leela, a strong-willed one-eyed mutant."

(Zorak was in his prison pod playing the keyboard)

Zorak, a evil green mantis-like creature."

Raven was in her room meditating)

Raven, a mysterious girl that's anti-social."

(Stewie was riding his tricycle)

Stewie Griffin, a evil baby genius who's only goal in life is to take over the world."

(Sailor Venus was posing in front of a mirror)

Sailor Venus, a soldier of love and beauty."

(Spike was smoking outside the ship while looking at the stars)

Spike Spiegel, a bounty hunter that used to be a member of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate."

(Fred was lifting up a monster trunk)

Fred Dukes, a large over weight powerhouse."

(Hayley was holding up a save the animals sign)

Hayley Smith, Stan and Francine's oldest daughter, a ultra liberal that fights for what she believes in."

(Kangor was jumping through out the city of Dakota)

Kangor, a Jamaican American with large feet that can crush anything."

(Spanky was on a internet site)

Spanky Ham, a crass internet download who farts on retards."

(Frieza was transforming into his final form)

Frieza, a ruthless cold-hearted tyrant."

(Todd was eating flying buzzing around a trashcan)

Todd Tolansky, a toad-like mutant who's down on his luck."

(Boom Boom was putting her explosive balls into a bunch of lockers)

Boom Boom, a free spirited mischievousness who's not afraid to say what's on her mind."

(Fry was sitting on the couch drinking a can of slurm)

Philip J. Fry, a dimwitted delivery boy."

(Launch was be harassed by a group of thugs then sneezes and shots at them with machine guns)

Launch, a woman with a strange disorder that changes her personalty whenever she sneezes."

(Diana was in a woman's shopping center)

Diana, a amazon princess of Themyscira."

(Apache was firing a red Cero at a Hollow)

Apache, a impulsive and impatient Arrancar."

(Xandir was running through a game section)

Xandir, a totally gay video game adventurer."

(Orihime was hugging her best friend Tatsuki)

Orihime Inoue, a sensitive kind and caring teenage girl who's friendly to everyone."

(Sailor Jupiter was bench pressing)

Sailor Jupiter, a soldier of strength and lighting."

(Moka was drinking a can of tomato juice)

Moka Akashiya, a very kind and sweat vampire, but when her rosary is removed her true self is revealed and becomes sadistic."

(Moltar was drinking coffee with Space Ghost and Zorak)

Moltar, a liquid molten lava man encased in a hazmat-like metal suit."

(Serena was getting her nails done)

Serena Sebastian, a typical teenage girl who's boy-crazy looking for the perfect boyfriend."

(Giganta was eating a banana)

Giganta, a strong woman with the power to increase her size at will."

(Starrk was sleeping)

Coyote Starrk, a lazy number one ranked Espada."

(Asuma was lighting a cigarette)

Asuma Sarutobi, son of the deceased Third Hokage, a laid-back Jonin and a heavy smoker.'

(Steve was playing an online cyber game with his friends)

Steve Smith, Stan and Francine's son, Hayley's younger brother, a oddball geek trying to lose his virginity."

(Sinestro was taking the ring off a Green Lantern he killed)

Sinestro, a former Green Lantern with desire to destroy all Green Lanterns."

(Nelliel was reading a book)

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, a easygoing childish former third ranked Espada."

(Verdona was dancing to a old rock band playing)

Verdona Tennyson, Sunny and Gwen's grandmother, a free sprinted Anodite that maybe mature but often acts like a child."

(Kiba was using his noise search for his enemy)

Kiba Inuzuka, a member of the Inuzuka specializing in tracking."

(Carnage was strangling Spiderman)

Carnage, Venom's spawn, a lifeform that can drain the its victims of their life force."

(Lupin was sneaking into a palace)

Arsene Lupin lll, a wanted thief known throughout the world."

(Sango was riding on her pet Kirara)

Sango, a teenage demon slayer seeking revenge on a demon named Naraku."

(Shinji was listening to music on his SDAT music player)

Shinji Ikairi, a Third Child in NERV, who pilots the EVA unit-01

(Huey was standing on a hill watching the sunset)

Huey Freeman, Riley's older brother, a highly intelligent boy wise beyond his years."

(Sailor Mini Moon was hugging her mother Neo-Queen Serenity)

Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon's future daughter, a soldier from the 30th century."

( Mila-Rose was bowing to her master, Harribel)

Mila-Rose, a amazon warrior like Arrancar."

(Chris was playing with his paddle ball)

Chris Griffin, a fat boy with no common sense whats so ever."

(Wanda was unleashing her hexes to destroy the asylum she was once imprisoned in)."

Wanda Maximoff, a dangerous mutant seeking revenge on her father."

(Valerie was hoverboarding over Amity Park)

Valerie Grey, a persistent and dangerous teenage ghost hunter."

(Omaeda was picking his noise)

Marechiyo Omaeda, lieutenant of Squad 2, a cowardly arrogant rich man."

(Jigen was pointing his gun at a security guard)

Daisuke Jigen, a marksman that helps Lupin in his heist."

(Suigetsu was taking Zabuza's blade from his grave)

Suigetsu Hozuki, a Kiri ninja that can turn his body into liquid."

(X-23 was watching a little girl and her mother play in the park)

X-23, a fighting machine creating by HYDRA using Wolverine's DNA."

(Jazz was talking to a troubled teen from her school)

Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister, a overachiever who thinks she's an adult."

(Loly was beating up a human girl)

Loly Aivirrne, a teenage Arrancar who's rude."

(Asuka was sleeping beside Shinji)

Asuka Langley Soryu, a Second Child in Nerv, who pilots the EVA unit-02, also she has romantic feelings for Shinji Ikari."

(Jet was cutting his bonsai tree)

Jet Black, a former member of the ISSP now a bounty hunter."

(Mizore was holding a snow cone )

Mizore Shirayuki, a snow woman with powers of cryokinesis ."

(Akamaru was licking Kiba)

Akamaru, a ninja dog from the Inuzuka clan."

(Terra was using her powers to skip rocks)

Terra, Beast Boy's girlfriend, a girl with the power to control and manipulate the earth."

(Amy was brushing her hair)

Amy Wong, a ditsy Chinese martian."

(Mojo was destroying Townsville with his laser gun)

Mojo Jojo, a evil monkey bent on ruling the world."

(Kurumu was being adored by all the boys in her school)

Kurumu Kurono, a beautiful succubus."

(Rukia climbing the side of Karakura high school)

Rukia Kuchiki, an adoptive member into the Kuchiki clan."

(Livewire was broadcasting herself throughout Metropolis)

Livewire, a being of pure electricity that'll give you a shock, literally."

(Tenchi was doing his morning chores)

Tenchi Masaki, Nobuyuki only son, a respectful young gentleman."

(Puff was breathing a vapor the size of a ball)

Puff, a bang baby that can use vapors to melt things or knock people out."

(Ryoko was groping Tenchi into a hug)

Ryoko, a space pirate wanted through out the galaxy."

(Bender was smoking a cigar)

Bender, a selfish and insensitive robot."

(Toshiro was deep in thought as glazed at the moon)

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, a serious and well mature Soul Reaper."

(Vash was shouted love and peace)

Vash the Stampede, a humanoid typhoon worth sixty billion double dollars."

(Goemon was slicing down trees with his sword)

Goemon Ishikawa Xlll, a renegade samurai."

(Neji was spearing against one a Hyuga from the main house)

Neji Hyuga, a member of the Hyuga clans branch house."

(Rei was staring out the window of her school)

Rei Ayanami, a First Child in NERV who pilots the EVA unit-00, as well as being a clone of Shinji's deceased mother Yuri Ikari."

(Yasutora was playing with Kon)

Yasutora Sado, nicknamed Chad by his friends, a tall quiet and kind hearted boy."

(Supergirl was flying around Smallville)

Supergirl, Superman's cousin, a headstrong and independent teenage hero."

(Lilynette was punching Starrk repeatedly)

Lilynette Gingerbuck, an Arrancar that's Starrk's other half."

(Faye was gambling)

Faye Valentine, a tough woman with an attitude."

(Shikamaru was looking at the clouds)

Shikamaru Nara, a highly intelligent strategist."

(Onyx was breaking through brick wall)

Onyx, a strong purple giant that crush or smash anything in his path with ease."

(Ayeka was sitting beside Tenchi blushing)

Ayeka, a royal princess of the planet Jurai."

(Fujiko was manipulating Lupin giving her the bag of money he stole)

Fujiko Mine, a trickster that'll use anyone to get what she wants."

(Rangiku was drinking)

Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth squad, a easy going slacker."

(Hotstreak was shooting fire blast)

Hotstreak, a pyro bang baby that enjoys blowing things up."

(Ino was picking flowers)

Ino Yamanaka, a girl that's obsessed with dieting and boys."

(Zapp was making out a picture of Leela)

Zapp Brannigan, a selfish star ship captain."

(Konohamaru was performing his Sexy Justu)

Konohaamaru Sarutobi, Asuma's nephew, a Genin that wants to become the Hokage."

(Ikkaku was practicing his sword skills)

Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of Squad 11, a fight-loving Soul Reaper."

(Renji was giving out orders the members of his squad)

Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the sixth squad, a smug and cocky Soul Reaper."

(Jugo was alone in a cage)

Jugo, a gentle soul but when his killer intent awakens he becomes bloodthirsty."

(Choji was eating baraque)

Choji Akimichi, a kind and caring person that loves food."

(Yumicika was looking at himself in a mirror)

Yumicika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad 11, a beautiful and handsome Soul Reaper."

(Misato was observing Asuka and Shinji piloting their EVA's)

Misato Katsuraji, Shinji's gaurdian, a Major in Nerv

(Yukari was casting a spell)

Yukari Sendo, a smart young witch."

(Vlad was changing into his ghost form)

Vlad Plasmius, a half ghost with the desire to steal Maddie away from Jack."

(Ryo-Ohki transforming into a spaceship)

Ryo-Ohki, a cabbit animal."

(Sun Sun was being yelled at by Apache and Mila Rose)

Sun Sun, a calm and well mature Arrancar."

(Uryu was sewing a shirt)

Uryu Ishida, a cool and skilled Quincy."

(Larxene was watching Namine draw)

Larxene, a cold and uncaring Nobody."

(Danni was laughing happily while flying)

Danni Phantom, Danny's sister, a female version of her brother."

(Klaus was swimming in his fishbowl)

Klaus Heissler, a Olympic ski-jumper that had his brain switched with a goldfish."

(Zoidberg was snapping his claws together)

John A. Zoidberg, a alien crab doctor."

(Hermes was doing the limbo)

Hermes Conard, a bureaucrat for Planet Express."

(Tenten was practicing her shuriken training)

Tenten, a Chunin with a goal to be as strong as Tsunade."

(Kif was sighing in depress)

Kif Kroker, Amy's boyfriend, a amphibian alien that hates Zapp."

(Sasami was cooking dinner)

Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister, a sweet kind little girl."

(Mihoshi was sleeping)

Mihoshi Kuramitsu, a dumb blonde galaxy police officer."

(Madelyn was using her new powers to lift up objects)

Madelyn Spaulding, bang baby with the powers of telekinesis."

(Shino was covered with bugs)

Shino Aburame, a bug tamer from the Aburame clan."

(Lee was walking on his hands)

Rock Lee, a Chunin that wants to prove he can be a great ninja without the use of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

(Udon was working on math problem)

Udon, a kid with snot running down his nose."

(Gambit was playing spades)

Gambit, a mutant with the power charge anything he touches to the point of exploding."

(Yoruichi was talking in her cat form)

Yoruichi Shihoin, a former Captain of Squad 2."

(Argit was selling illegal to the Forever Knights)

Argit, an alien con artist."

(Washu was working in her lab)

Washu Hakubi, a seven hundred year old mad scientist."

(Moegi was doing a report on Tsunade)

Moegi, a Genin that wants to be like Sakura."

(Guy was posing as his teeth shined)

Might Guy, a handsome blue beast."

(Kurenai helping Hinata with her training)

Kurenai, a Jonin that specializes in genjutsu."

(Menoly was standing beside Loly)

Menoly, a tomboyish Arrancar."

(Roger was dressed as a senior citizen)

Roger, a space alien alcoholic."

(Kiyone was groaning with frustration)

Kiyone Makibi, a first class galaxy police detective who has the worst lucky with her partner."

(Captain Hero was drinking from a barrel then crushes it with his head)

Captain Hero, another person in the house."

(The housemates were outside the Anime Mansion waving to the cameras)

This is Anime Mansion, the first ever animated reality crossover show ever."

Here's the intro chapter! The next chapter will be up next week, and it'll be worth a few laughs


End file.
